


【迹越】信仰番外（破车，破车，破车）

by JosephineJing



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineJing/pseuds/JosephineJing
Summary: 迹部看了一眼又沉沉睡去的龙马，天使浅浅的呼吸声吹着他颈窝处热热的，堕天使轻声地随口抱怨似地来了一句，却又把怀里的人儿搂的更紧。他摸着天使柔顺的头发，歪过头在他的额间烙下虔诚的一吻。My heart,my light. My soul,my love.此时此刻，除了爱你我没有别的愿望。





	【迹越】信仰番外（破车，破车，破车）

**Author's Note:**

> 百年之后，天界总算迎来了短暂的和平。

百年之后，天界总算迎来了短暂的和平。

堕天使早就不再是种族的王，他找到了一些比起在天界整日征战更让他感兴趣的事情——比如在人界的商海里解决掉一个个敌人，不动声色，血不见刃。

他在一块远离城市的地上建了他和天使两个人的住宅，大气古朴的日式风，门廊外面是一大片精心打理的樱花林。他的天使凭借自身实力在几十年前接管了大天使的位置，只是身处和平年代种族内的事务自然也比以前少得多，龙马闲暇时干脆也学着人类去发展了些其他方面的爱好，比如，打网球。

这种简单的黄色小球带给他的是另一种全新的动感，他沉迷于在球场上奋力追逐于网球时那种全身心投入的感觉，胜负也许是重要的，但更重要的在于那颗黄色小球像个媒介，能让他想起战场。

他不喜欢战争，但他怀念这种全身血液尖叫着沸腾着的感觉。

堕天使自然就成了龙马少有的几个对手之一，偏生他的天赋让他每每在这运动中占领上风。

堕天使是无赖的，“我赢的话你得答应我一个要求啊，小鬼。”他如此说道。

龙马自是知道堕天使绝对没安好心，可偏偏在他看到迹部那张撩人心弦的脸时，一个好字就不假思索地脱口而出。

那便成了现在这样，房里是一片梦色氤氲不住的春光。

天使早就被脱的光溜溜的，他在床上扭来扭去想躲开堕天使，他的翅膀是身体最为宝贵的部分之一，翅膀赋予了他们飞上天空的能力，却也更加脆弱，更加…敏感。

就像此时此刻。

堕天使愈发在他身上煽风点火，天使的翅膀开始不自觉的张开，蹭的迹部的手毛茸茸的，“唔…不要了——”翅骨处本就是他们的敏感点，再加上现在还被迹部这样玩弄——龙马瑟缩着，叫出口的话语都带上了变了调的呻吟。

“后悔？太迟了。”

翅膀张开，迹部自然知道这是自家小家伙情动的标志，他冰冷修长的手指一路沿着翅骨向外，指尖抚过翅膀上的根根羽毛，尤其是那些新生的，才刚刚长出形状的嫩羽。

还是一团雪绒的羽尖自是没办法经受起这样娴熟的逗弄，天使只感觉那些火从他的翅端沿着羽翼一点点往里烧，他的羽翼处是热的，翅骨处泛起热度，脸颊漫起的是一片被猝火席卷过后的血红。

堕天使的吻密密麻麻地落在他脸上，天使根本就不知道现在他这样子在堕天使眼里有多么迷人——猫仁睁得大大的，里面荡起的是橙色潋滟的波光，双颊红晕未退，翅尖微卷，全身的肌肤泛起一层靡靡的潮红。

只看这场景一眼，迹部就没法去控制他要吻身下人儿的冲动，他的吻从天使的睫羽开始一路向下，渐渐带上了一点力道，从天使可口的唇瓣，精致的锁骨再到他能称得上是纤瘦的胸膛上的两个小小红点……耳边是经龙马刻意控制的，细细的喘息声，他的动作也一点点从最开始单纯的吻变成轻柔的逗弄，吮吸，天使不自觉地挺起了胸膛，一点点微弱的动作，就一点点。

“这不是挺享受的吗？嗯？”

偏偏堕天使还喜欢故意在他耳边继续说着不知羞的话，无论听过多少遍都会带来一种全新的羞耻感，薄面皮的天使想抬腿去踹这在情事上屡屡流氓的堕天使一脚，却没想到堕天使直接揉搓上了他胸前敏感的茱萸。

“呜哇…”

敏感处被忽地刺激，在天使还没反应过来的时候呻吟便已脱口而出。迹部的齿关故意啃咬过那个地方，天使的呻吟一点点拔高，他必须得承认他的的确确被迹部取悦到了——前任堕天使之王每每在情事上使出浑身解数去讨好一个被他称为小鬼的天使，仔细想想，唔…

他刚刚想起似乎两人还没在一起的时候这位堕天使就已放下了担子，还没来得及去深究那些回忆，就感到一阵更加剧烈的快感袭来，迹部伸出手直接抓住了天使早就不知在什么时候开始挺立的前端。

他上下揉搓着，似乎想去探寻一个他认为最适中的力道，小天使像是被他折腾地狠了，瞪起眼睛望着他。

“迹部景吾——”

只可惜他这一眼对迹部实在没什么杀伤力，堕天使狭长的凤眼上挑，灰蓝色的眸子里包裹一整个夜深时的星空。天使蹬他一眼恨恨地扭过头，在情事上他总是羞于去看迹部，尽管他知道眼前人是天界的欲望，欲望的神衹，无数的天使抛去种族之见，垂倒这位高贵的堕天使的容貌下，甚至情愿去亲吻他手上在雨后刚刚初绽的玫瑰花。

“你不专心。”

堕天使直视着天使的眸子，声音低哑。

他放过了龙马的前端，转而去探寻那个隐秘的入口，他故意在那边上打着转，附身下去亲吻龙马大腿内侧最柔嫩的肌肤，他的吻和他的舌尖先后在那上面略过，熟悉的触感让天使咪咪蒙蒙，张开双腿。

堕天使总是有办法让龙马表达出他的欲望。

天使熟于情事的穴口早就变得柔软，迹部没花什么力气就开始进行扩张，内壁热热的，夹紧着他的手指，迹部在里面缓慢动作着，取悦着，看着他干净清亮的小家伙是如何一点点染上缠绵的颜色。

真正进去的时候堕天使的下身还是挤得天使的内壁生疼，天使还是非常配合地调整了两下姿势试图让他们两一起更舒服。堕天使抓起天使纤长的双腿环到自己腰上，他尝试着更深的进入天使紧致的身体，那里的滋味是鲜美的，吸缠着肿胀的下身。

迹部故意把天使抱起来，拖起他的腿，走到镜子前。

龙马一眼看过去时就看到的是这样的画面——镜子里的天使眼角泛红，双腿大开，迹部的下身在他体内抽插着，交合之处清晰可见，再加上伴随着多天使每一次动作泛出的淋淋水声……

莫名的羞耻感淹没了天使，他哼哼地叫着被这情色的场面刺激地冲上了另一个云霄。

“你好好看看…你有多美。”

堕天使在他耳边轻吹着气。

尽管那羞耻感是那么强烈，可迹部的话却像下了盅的咒语一样透视着龙马不情愿地看向镜子。

镜子里的天使带着一种醉人的媚态，就连他投落在镜子上的视线都染上了几分迷蒙的隐醉，天使从来不知道自己在情事上居然会是如此诱人——思及于此他的脸更似火烧，偏偏这落在迹部眼里更是新一次的诱人之姿。

“别看啊——！”

天使呻吟着，感到体内的硕大又猛然涨大了几分，堕天使的动作更加激烈，他像是不知倦似地在他体内快速抽插着，带着一种满足感去享受着天使被他操弄出的，愈发高昂的呻吟。

那场战争之后堕天使族会有新王，旧王早已伤痛累累，可迹部骨子里从来都是个王者，他不愿插手外面的世界，但不代表他不能再找到他生而为王的时刻——比如在床上，用温柔和快感征服他的天使时。

没错，他的，他放在心尖上心心念念了几百年的小天使，他从来没有教过天使什么叫情什么叫爱，直至今天他唯一能确保教会天使的只有情事。

他用了这么多次，这么多年，让天使的身体一点点记住他的味道，从最开始青涩的反应到一点点的食髓知味，堕天使是温柔的，也是残忍的，他几乎是半逼迫着让天使在情事中把自己交给他，再由他引领着他们两攀上情欲巅峰。

堕天使最喜欢的，不过是天使哭红了眼，身体却还在想他一味求欢的模样。

比如，现在。

龙马已经顾不得自己镜子中的样子了，他整个人被迹部操弄地迷迷糊糊，身体却下意识地索求更多，迹部紧紧搂着他的腰，下身在他体内无情地碾过那一点，快感从未停歇反而越来越激烈，天使身体都要忍不住开始蜷缩起来，直奔巅峰而去。

他忽然就想起了书里他读过的一句诗——“整个太阳是残酷的，整个月亮是苦的，辛辣的爱情使我满身麻醉，龙骨崩散，沉入海底。”

或许他应该张开羽翼，裹着迹部沉沦进欲望之海。  
名为永恒。

 

……

龙马醒来的时候，发现迹部不在他身边。

他整个人还处于一种刚醒时的迷蒙状态，身子已经被清洗过，只有后穴处还微微有点红肿。他随便披起一件外衣束好腰带就走了出去，正逢樱花盛放之际，深深浅浅的绯红叠云飘荡在空中，万花吐蕊，争奇斗艳。

他一眼就看到了坐在樱花树下的，带着一种蛊惑的风情的迹部。

樱色的花瓣簇拥着天界星火，璨红玫瑰。

“美色误人！”龙马在心里暗暗骂了唾弃了下昨晚再次被迹部那张脸所迷惑的自己。

“醒了？”龙马一步步走过去，堕天使向他招招手，结果看到他只披了件简单的外袍之后眸色蓦然暗了暗。

天使衣裳半解，白皙的胸膛上还残留着昨晚他们欢爱过后的点点红痕。

“穿成这样？长大了啊小鬼。”

他一把把龙马拉到自己怀里，天使刚睡醒还有些卷卷的发尾扫着他的下巴，带起一点点痒痒的感觉。

天使窝在迹部怀里试图找到一个熟悉的最舒服的姿势，之前的情事太过激烈让他到了这时还是忍不住犯困，他窝在堕天使的怀里眯起眼，打算再来个春日樱花纷飞中的回笼觉。

“真是的，完全就没听到啊…”

迹部看了一眼又沉沉睡去的龙马，天使浅浅的呼吸声吹着他颈窝处热热的，堕天使轻声地随口抱怨似地来了一句，却又把怀里的人儿搂的更紧。

他摸着天使柔顺的头发，歪过头在他的额间烙下虔诚的一吻。

My heart,my light. My soul,my love.

此时此刻，除了爱你我没有别的愿望。

 

-END-


End file.
